


The Bending Brothers

by DustyAmber, thejuicebandit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot of Oc’s, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Some Fluff, Suffering, Violence, mostly sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAmber/pseuds/DustyAmber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejuicebandit/pseuds/thejuicebandit
Summary: You either hustle or get hustled.These words surely mean a lot to Mako and Bolin, from growing up in the streets and all. While no brother really liked to acknowledge that they grew up dirt poor, Korra is having each member of Team Avatar write about their story.This is Mako’s story.





	1. Meticulous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I’m DustyAmber and I’m writing this work with my best friend thejuicebandit 
> 
> We thought of this idea years ago and now we’re finally gonna post it somewhere lol. 
> 
> This is how we thought Mako and Bolin grew up on the streets from the death of their parents up to when they met Korra. 
> 
> Please no nasty comments on this work! 
> 
> Please some kudos if you enjoy the work! We will try to post a story recently as possible but we are both EXTREMELY busy with school so we can’t make any promises lol

If you’re reading this, you might want to stop reading. This story is probably one of the saddest stories you will ever here. Oh wait, I should probably explain who I am. I apologize if my awkwardness is transferable onto paper. Anyway, my name is Mako, the police detective of Republic City and member of Team Avatar. Korra wanted all of us to write about ourselves for future generations to see us as who we are and how much a person can change. I have never been the one to really talk about what I have been through. I have always been taught to never really share information like that, for it could lead to disaster. Since then, I have been keeping everything to myself. If you ask any member on Team Avatar, they will tell you that I do not get in touch with my feelings, like ever. My younger brother, Bolin, was the one that did that for the two of us. 

 

I lived with my parents and Bolin for not even a decade. My father may had been an earthbender, but he was such a gentle giant. He never liked to yell at anyone, especially his kids, and always looked at life with humble eyes. Dad told me that he grew up on the poorest rink in Ba Sing Se. He decided to leave his family to gain a better life. That was when he traveled to Republic city to find some work. Dad ended up getting a job at a local farmer’s market. Soon enough, he had his own business that was taking the whole city by storm. There he met my mother. 

 

Mom was a young fire bender that came from a rich family in the fire nation. She wanted to pursue a political job, like her father. Mom also wanted to explore the world and break free from her deep fire nation roots. It was when Mom went to Dadks food stand that everything changed.

 

They dated for a couple years until finally, Dad popped the question in the Republic City park. Mom of course said yes and they got married a couple months after. A year after that, Mom announced to her family she was pregnant with her first born child. The psychic told her that her first born was born for greater things than what he will endure. Of course no one understood what she meant by that statement, so my mom tried to figure it out for the next nine months. I was born in the fire nation so my grandmother could help Mom with the baby. I always had such a strong connection with my mother and her side of the family, simply because I was a firebender. Dad still loved me dearly; I always remembered having settimeout every day to play with him. 

 

Two years later, Mom announced that she was pregnant yet again. The psychic told her that this child will be full of love and joy, much like his father, and he will be a gentle giant as well. His heart would be robust and true. 

 

My mom had Bolin here in Republic City. Once they found out he was an earthbender, Mom’s side of the family lost all connection with her. It was enough that Mom married an earthbender, but she had an earth bending son. That was the final straw for them. Despite having no connections, Mom still visited the fire nation to see her close friends that actually approve of the relationship and the kids. I remember meeting a couple of them. Of course I was a toddler but some of them even showed me how to produce fire. 

 

Bolin and I lived a pretty modest life. My parents wanted us to appreciate what we had so they always made home-cooked meals and educated us as much as possible. I may not have been as rich as my friends, but I was still happy. 

 

So, my 8th birthday was one of my most memorable days ever, but not how you think. That was the day my world turned upside down. 

 

Mom and Dad had me go to a play with them. Bolin was being watched by our neighbor; we would pick him up when we arrived home. The play was absolutely amazing. I was engaged the entire time. My parents also enjoyed it just as much. Sure it was a little more mature and a lot of the jokes went over my head, but I understood the initial plot. 

 

They decided to have us take a stroll in the park. Of course it was very late at night, so there was literally nobody there, or so we thought. The air was crisp and cool, with a slight breeze brushing through my clothes. Even though I was a firebender, I was still a shivering mess. 

 

Dad looked down. “You’re still cold?”

 

I nodded meekly. Dad kneeled down to my height, Mom rubbed my back for comfort. Dad smiled as he took off his scarlet red scarf. As he was wrapping it around my neck, he said, “it looks better on you.”

 

“Thank you.” I squeaked.

 

Dad rose to his feet and took my hand. “Now, let’s get home before you catch a cold.”

 

We continued walking down the paved sidewalk, our shoes clicking with every step. Soon enough, we started hearing a fourth pair of feet clicking behind us. It was slowly growing closer and the clicking became faster.

 

I felt my heart racing as I squeezed my parents hands. The squeezed back, but it didn’t help calm me down. 

 

Suddenly, a black figure descended in front of us, blocking our path to the house. I hid behind Dad’s leg and dug my head into the soft fabric. 

 

“You two need to pay your dues.” It was Meticulous, the mass murderer in Republic City. He had been terrorizing the city for the past month, killing anyone he deemed as evil. He left his crime scenes very clean and neat, as it was a surgeon that was murdering the town. Thus, he was deemed as Meticulous because of his attention to detail when it came to leaving certain traces of his existence to how he killed his victim. 

 

“We have nothing to pay. Let us be.” Dad stood firmly. 

 

Meticulous played with the fire in his hand. “So you really don’t remember me? I guess I’ll have to show you.”

 

Mom’s eyes were murderous. “If you lay a finger on my son, I will give you another scar.”

 

“Oh, so you do remember me, Naoki. I thought you would forget.” Meticulous made his way to me. I squeezed the fabric as I felt the tears streaming down. 

 

“Stay away.”

 

“I will once I finish what I started.” and at that, Meticulous charged at me. I let go of Dad and held my hands up in fear. 

 

“Mako stay back!” Mom grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back and towards a nearby bench. Then, she went to help out Dad as I stood in horror at the scene taking place. 

 

Dad wasn’t using his bending, instead his brute force. He was already powerful without his bending abilities, and Meticulous seemed to know that. He was very agile as Dad stayed pretty flat footed, trying to mount a strong defense before full-on attacking. It wasn’t like Dad to fight someone, but it was a battle between the murderer and Dad’s family and I knew for sure that Dad will die trying to keep his family safe. 

 

They fought long and hard before Meticulous had the upper hand. Dad’s kind hearted soul was not a match for Meticulous. Dad threw a hard punch at the man’s jaw, leaving his stomach open for attack. Meticulous saw his opening, and threw a sharp flame at Dad’s stomach. Dad made a blood curdling scream before doubling over. Meticulous kicked him onto his back. As he grew closer, I noticed a metal object shining in the dimly lighted park. 

 

A knife. 

 

With one slash, Meticulous grinded the knife into the middle of Dad’s chest. Dad’s body flinch at the impact, but suddenly went limp with blood drooling out of his mouth and chest wound.

 

“San!” Mom was in tears. I heard her sobbing and wailing as she ran to her husband’s side. Mom took the knife out and tried to cover the wound with her hands, but to no avail. 

 

After a couple seconds, Mom stood up slowly. I noticed her hands were balled into fists with large flames erupting from them. I could only imagine the expression she was wearing. 

 

Meticulous smiled devilishly. “Oh now I’m seeing the old fire again. Let’s see what you got old lady.” 

 

He was trying to play with Mom’s emotions. He tried to get into her head. That way she could make a wrong move and he would easily take her down, especially in the state of mind she was in at that point. To Meticulous, that was the only way he ever thought he could beat her. 

 

And he was right. 

 

He got to Mom’s head. 

 

Mom charged, not knowing what she was going to do. Her anger spoke for herself, and not her skills. Her force made Meticulous stumble and find his balance. Weaponless, Meticulous had to use his bending in order to win the fight. It was an all-out firebending duel, each side giving it their all. Soon enough, Mom lost all her energy. She had wasted it on anger and used all her muscle instead of breathing through the motions. With one final blow, Meticulous slit her throat with a fire dagger. 

 

Mom fell back instantaneously beneath her murderer. I took no time to run over to her side. I grabbed her hand as I tried to stop the bleeding. Mom’s shaky grasp was slowly fading away until it stopped. I sat there, by her side, as she bled out, knowing that by then, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I watched as her eyes turned vacant and empty and as her body laid still. 

 

I buried my head into her arm and allowed the tears to silently escape my eyes. Both of my parents were gone and in an instant, I was all alone. They were no longer going to be there for me. I was all alone. 

 

It didn’t occur to me for a second that Meticulous was right there, watching me wallowing in pain. I only noticed as I heard the same clicking along the pavement approaching me. 

 

I looked up at the dark figure. “Are-are you going to...kill me too?” I squeaked. 

 

Meticulous looked down on me in disgust. “You don’t know how much your mother and father have done to me. They turned me into a monster. And I will do the same for you.” His low and gravelly voice sent shivers up my spine. “I’m not going to kill you. Your parents suffered, but not enough. Now, you will finish out their sufferings  _ yourself _ .” He spat the last word straight into my face. 

 

I closed my eyes and buried my myself into my dead mother’s body. I felt his presence leave me to cry alone. The thought of no parents really started to sink in as the rain poured down on my face from the heavens. I sat there in silence as I wrapped myself in Dad’s scarf. 

 

Loneliness never really sinks in until you feel it. I knew from that day on, my life would be nothing but difficult. I would have struggles that not many people would face. The spirits really had it out for me, and this was how I would be punished. 


	2. Two Orphans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Sorry that this took so long, we both have been super busy with exams and school work. 
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you enjoy! 
> 
> No nasty comments please and thanks!  
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!

Mako: 8

Bolin 6

 

I stayed with Mom and Dad for a few minutes before heading back home. I guess I didn’t want to grasp the fact that I really was all alone. For my whole life, they had been by my side at every right and wrong; and now, they were gone in an instant.

 

I had to walk away from them and leave those memories behind. I needed to become the parent for Bolin; he was in need of guidance, especially at this age.

 

Trudging home was the hardest thing I had ever done. I made sure I wasn’t spotted by anyone. I couldn’t be seen at this point. All that mattered was getting to Bolin. _The babysitter will be wondering where we are. Maybe if I sneak in and grab Bolin without her noticing, that would be good. But how would I do that? Anya is an earthbender and she can feel the vibrations through the wood._

 

I made my decision. I climbed over the fence as quietly as I could, then I walked over to our back window. After scanning the premises for any signs of scaling the wall, I finally fixated on a large vine that rooted itself into the wall. With a small tug, I scaled the wall quietly. How that vine didn’t break under my weight, I had no idea. _Hopefully it will hold us both as we climb down._

 

Opening the window for outside was quite tricky, but I eventually got the hang of it and slipped inside our room. Making sure I didn’t trip or turn on a light, I grabbed two large duffel bags for us. I packed in the extra money we all bad under the floor, which was quite a lot I should add. Then, I headed over to the closet and packed Bolin’s warmest clothes as well as mine. After that, I packed up two blankets and zipped up both bags tight.

 

Suddenly, I heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. I knew it was our babysitter Anya. _Shit._ Before I could make a grab for Bolin and the window, Anya opened the door, allowing light from the hallway seal through.

 

“Mako? Honey what are you doing up here? You’re going to wake up your brother.” Anya asked. She looked so confused. Then her eyes laid on the two duffle bags I had. “Where are your parents?” She asked me, eyes full of concern. I didn’t notice but I was crying, knowing that this would be the last time in forever that I would be in this house.

 

Without warning, I blasted some fire on the wood, and it erupted five feet in the air. That was my chance to escape. I gripped the two bags as I carried a sleeping Bolin over my shoulder. I threw the two bags out the window and I climbed my way down before Anya could find a break in the fire. I knew that she would have had to grab a bucket of water in order for her to get to us, since she was a non bender.

 

I decided to head to the park. I knew a couple of the bridges had small places were someone could sit. I had seen a lot of homeless people there before. I never thought that I would be like that either.

 

Once we arrived, I set Bolin down on my lap and wrapped a blanket around him. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper and didn’t wake up the entire time. I was kind of impressed by that honestly.

 

I stayed awake until the sun started to rise. I left Bolin for a few minutes and went to a local breakfast shop to get something for him to eat. After a few minutes of looking, I settled on a biscuit and a small cup of warm tea. The man at the cashier looked mortified when he saw me. I didn’t understand why, so I said nothing and gave him the money. I left with dozens of people giving me weird looks. Without a second thought, I ran over to the park and towards the bridge I left Bolin at.

 

When I arrived, he was still sound asleep. I somewhat smiled at the little ball curdled up with some blankets. I reached out to rub his shoulder, but my eyes laid on the dried blood on my hands. Small flashes from last night blazed through my head. I shook my head and walked over to the water. After a few minutes of soaking and rubbing, the dry blood started to come off and fade into the water.

 

Suddenly, I felt Bolin’s sleeping form start to stir. He rolled around and touched my hip. “Hey sleepy head.” I smiled.

 

Bolin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Mako? Where are we?”

 

“Don’t worry about that.” I handed him the biscuit. I was trying to keep it warm in my hands so it would still be a little fresh. “I got you some breakfast.”

 

Bolin didn’t accept it. “Where are Mommy and Daddy?”

 

As soon as he said those words, my heart dropped to my stomach. _He won’t understand yet. He’s still so long. But he needs to know. Just not right now. I want to spare some of his innocence for just a little longer._

 

“Don’t worry about it right now, Bo.” I shoved the biscuit in his hand and grabbed the small cup of tea. “You need to worry about growing big and strong.”

 

Bolin looked like he was about to protest, but he quickly shut his mouth instead. We sat there in silence until Bolin finished everything. He seemed full, which was good, but I could tell he felt uneasy.

 

“Why are we here?”

 

“Please don’t ask that again.” I said a little more firm.

 

“I wanna go home and play. Mako will you play with me?” Bolin tugged my arm.

 

I shook my head. “Not right now.”

 

“Please! I wanna play!”

 

“No Bolin. I’m sorry but we can’t play right now.”

 

Bolin huffed. “Mommy would let me-“

 

“Mom is dead!” I snapped. “And so is Dad. They’re both gone and they’re never coming back!”

 

Bolin was in pure shock. Soon enough, the tears began to shed and he looked like he was about to scream. I pulled his shaking body into a tight embrace.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to be here for you Bolin. I will protect you, no matter what. I promise that I will get us out of this.” I said in between sobs. I was serious about what I said to him that day. I will do whatever it takes to make it out alive. There will be some situations that will test me, but I know one thing for sure.

 

Bolin is worth anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Geez it’s been a while since I updated this story, let alone anything.....soooooo.....yeah.
> 
> Anyway now that summer is here i promise to try and update this more! 
> 
> No nasty comments please and thanks!
> 
> Be sure to leave some kudos if you enjoy!!!!

Mako: 9

Bolin: 7

  
  


It had been a year since Mom and Dad died. We weren’t very lucky when it came to the weather. The winter was setting in and the temperature was already dropping to below freezing. Tonight was probably the coldest day we had faced yet. 

 

With each passing month, Bolin grew skinnier and skinnier. We barely had any money left either. Worst of all, sickness was spreading all through the nooks and crannies of the city. It was only a matter of time before Bolin would catch something and I wouldn’t be able to take care of him. Medicine was getting more and more expensive as new advances with the chemicals were coming into light. 

 

“Mako….” Bolin whined into my arm. “I’m...c-cold.”

 

“I know Bo,” I rubbed my hand through his knotty hair. His entire shivering form was curled up by my side. “Do you need my jacket?”

 

Bolin shook his head. “I don’t want it.” 

 

I knew exactly what he wanted. But I didn’t want to. It wasn’t that I wanted to help him...it was just…..I didn’t want to hurt him. I had seen what firebending could do to someone, and I had no intention of hurting Bolin. 

 

“I’m sorry Bo, but I can’t. All I can give you is my jacket.” I pulled my arms out of the sleeves. It was pretty well insulated from what I remember. Bolin liked using it as a blanket because it would eat him alive. 

 

“No…” Bolin murmured into my side. 

 

“Please Bolin. You need it.” I pleaded with him. Since he gave me no response, I took action for him. 

 

“No!” Bolin shook it off of him and threw it a few feet away from us. “It-won’t….h-help.” His head burying deeper than I expected. I sighed and put the jacket back on in case he needed it.

 

He stayed there all through the night. After a little bit, his breathing steadied out into a pattern.  _ He’s asleep.  _ I kept watch most of the time. Bolin needed the rest more than I did. If I was lucky, I would just take a small nap on a park bench for a little bit. But other than that, sleep wasn’t my first priority. 

 

After a few hours had passed, I bent down to check on Bolin. By then he was already fast asleep, but I always made sure he was still breathing. I rubbed his arms to create a little bit of friction, but soon enough it wasn’t long until I saw the blue lips and scarlet red cheeks. My heart started racing like no tomorrow. 

 

_ You have to do it.  _ A voice whispered around my head. I shook my head. I couldn’t hurt Bolin. He was all I had, why would I ever want to hurt him. 

 

I threw off my jacket harshly and wrapped Bolin’s sleeping form into it. It was going to be enough for him. Some part of me knew that too. The only way to warm him up was a fire, and I had to make it. 

 

Bolin had grabbed some twigs from the park and brought them over in case I was ready for firebending.  _ That kid knows a thing or two I guess.  _ I ran over and picked up an armful of twigs, trying not to allow them to slip under my fingertips. Once they were close enough to Bo, I let them drop to the snow. 

 

_ Focus on the heat inside of you. Fire is breath, not muscle. Don’t forget what Mom taught you.  _ I took a few deep breaths. All the energy I had focused on was quickly felt in my tiny hands.  _ Come on!!! Push! Make fire you idiot. Bolin is dying and you’re the only one that can save him!  _

 

Suddenly, something inside me snapped. It was as if the light switch turned on. I opened my eyes and saw a small flame in my palm.  _ Did I just…. _ NO TIME BOLIN NEEDS ME. 

 

Without any other thought, I rushed to make the fire. Within a few seconds, the small flame grasped onto the dry wood in front of us. The fire was going. Then, I scooched Bolin over to the edge to warm him up. 

 

After a few minutes, I saw a few slight changes. Bolin’s lips were turning back and his cheeks were definitely not as red. I cradled his head in my lap as I tended to the fire. 

 

After a few minutes turned into an hour, Bolin started shifting in my lap. Slowly but surely, his small body stood up in a sitting position. 

 

“Wha-what happened?” Bolin asked as he rubbed his puffy eyes. 

 

I ran my hand through his messy hair. “I just made a fire. I could tell you were getting cold.” 

 

Bolin immediately turned his attention to the warm manifestation before him. His eyes grew wide with surprise. 

 

“You did this?” He asked. 

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I made it.” 

 

Bolin turned back to me with a huge smile. “I knew you could do it!” Then he wrapped his tiny arms around my waist, barely covering the perimeter. I smiled and hugged him back. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“Don’t worry about that. Just get some more sleep okay?” I looked down and started to slightly hum him to sleep. Bolin crawled up in my lap and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he was back asleep and all was normal in the world. 


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m baaaaaaaack
> 
>  
> 
> So here’s a new chapter! Sorry if it’s a little short, it’s more of a build up for the next few chapters to come. I hope you’re ready for me to pull at your heartstrings ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!   
> No Nasty comments please and thanks!: )

Mako: 12

 

Bolin: 10

  
  
  


The winter was once again setting in on us. It was the thing we both dreaded most. Not only was there extremely cold weather, but that meant that it was harder to steal money from people when we needed it most. 

 

I had just finished finding some late dinner for Bolin. It wasn’t much, stale bread and an apple from the dumpster, but he will take it gratefully. 

 

The food dumpsters I went to were from a small block with a lot of residents owning small shops on the main floor while living on the top of it. Many people enjoyed this little corner of town. Come to think of it, it was a major tourist spot. I always went around 10 pm to avoid any troubles. Most of the lights were off in the houses by then so I was easy for me to sneak in and out. 

 

I was simply walking away from one of the dumpsters that I usually don’t go too, but I didn’t want to cause any suspicion between the neighbors. 

 

“Hey! You!” A disembodied male’s voice echoed throughout the alley. The hairs on the back of my neck shot straight up as I stopped dead in my tracks.  _ No one has ever come back here this time of night. Well, no one except me… _

 

“Hey! Kid!” It called out again. I knew that I could possibly be outmatched, and Bolin needed this food. I was not about to get caught. 

 

Without a second thought, I bolted down deeper into the alley. I cradled the food in my shirt to keep it from frosting.  Honestly, I thought he wasn’t going to follow me, but yet again I was wrong. 

 

My mind was racing through possibly escape routes that I had created in case this would ever occur. Thankfully I was right in so to do this at night as well. 

 

As the alley turned into a small intersection, I bolted to the right. I was definitely more familiar with this area so then I could easily jump up onto the fire escapes. 

 

I was just about to make a jump when a large figure exploded out of mid air. I skidded to a halt in time to start to turn around, but it was too late. The man grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back, causing the old food to spill out onto the icy cement. Soon enough, I realized that struggling was never going to get me anywhere. The guy had a  _ very  _ good grip. 

 

“So  _ you  _ have been the one that’s been rummaging through our trash. I told Rebekah that it was a raccoon-possum!” His strident voice boomed throughout the alley. 

 

I refused to talk to him at all. “Well? Are you going to say something, kid?” He turned me around to meet his gaze. His rosy eyes shining through the night. 

 

“Leave me be.” I gritted my teeth. 

 

The man laughed. “Not until you tell me why you rummage through garbage. Why not eat what your parents give you?” 

 

At that comment, I looked down at my dangling feet.  _ If only I had parents. _

 

The man must’ve felt my anger turn into pain. He put me down softly, but still with a firm hold on my arm. Then, he used his other hand to lift my chin up to see his face again. I had noticed that his gaze had softened a little bit. 

 

He sighed. “Why don’t you come and have an actual meal instead of stale food. I’ll make a hot dinner for you.” 

 

The idea was definitely so intriguing to me. I needed the meal, considering I was too scrawny for my age. But then I remembered what Mom told me about strangers. She always said that I would be snatched up and never seen again.  _ Well I lived this long I guess.  _

 

“I’ll go with you,” I nodded. “But I also want to bring my brother.” 

 

The man looked startled. “You have a brother?”

 

“Yeah that’s why I was getting the food. It was for him.” I slightly looked at the food freezing as we spoke. 

 

“Well then show me to your brother. I’ll bring you both in for some food.” The man let go of my arm. 

 

I looked at him perplexed. “But...why?” 

 

The man smiled down at me. “Because no child deserves to not eat a meal. Now where is your brother?” 

 

I took my cue and lead him through Republic City to where Bolin and I were sleeping. I was still very cautious about the whole thing. I mean what middle-aged guy would take two strange boys in from off the street? Unless he was some kind of serial killer.  _ Oh geez I couldn’t handle that again.  _

 

“So what are your names?” The man asked me, snapping me back to reality.  

 

“I’m Mako, and my brother is named Bolin. He’s a couple years younger than me.” I replied simply. 

 

We finally entered the small alley where Bolin was sleeping. To my relief, he was still there and sound asleep. I walked over and nudged him awake. 

 

“Hey sleepy head.” I slightly smiled at him. 

 

Bolin rubbed his swollen eyes. “Mako? What’s going on?” 

 

“Well...it’s kind of a long story,” I started out. “But the point is, we’re getting a hot meal.”

 

Bolin’s eyes widen with surprise and excitement. “From where?” He squeaked. 

 

The man then emerged toward Bolin to answer for me. “From me. My name is Anzen. And I’ll now be your new caretaker.” 


End file.
